Mistaken Identity
by anthropomorphychan
Summary: I blinked. Where have I seen that look before? She hissed at me in a deep and distinctly masculine voice. “Help me Tenten.” Morphy: so not my usual style but ... oh well


**I'll make this brief. This is my first humour/romance fic. I've never really tried humour (except for some random parts in my stories) because I have been told that I have a rather morbid sense of humour. _/shrugs/_ Actually, I don't know if this could be considered humourous. I guess, my definition of humour ... really isn't that funny. There's definitely romance though. Definitely. I hope you enjoy this!**

**PS: Please read my footnote/s.**

**PPS: Yes, I'm still writing Sealed Secrets … this was just a really short break. Technically, this is based on a writing task I did for school … not all of it of course because I don't think some of the material I have written are … appropriate.**

**Please read and review.**

**Morphy**

* * *

**Mistaken Identity**

I was bounced back to the land of the living after the bus lurched to a stop. I rubbed my head, grimacing at the unnecessary pain that the bus seat had caused me. I glared at the back of the seat with my mud coloured eyes, willing it alive so that it could apologise to me or at least, offer me an apologetic look. Not a chance. I huffed indignantly before settling on my seat once again. So much for my well deserved rest.

I blew on a loose strand in front of my face before leaning towards the window beside me, propping my left arm on the sill, the side of my head, resting onto the cold glass. I glanced outside the window, watching my reflection against the shiny, glass window of a clothes shop. I sighed as I looked at my plain features. My hair, the colour of dirt, was arranged in two messy buns at the side of my head, my pale lips, curved in a permanent frown contrasting with my round, child-like eyes, which gazed dully back at me and smack bang in the middle of my face laid a small lump with the functions of breathing in and out. Not much to see there. But then again, it doesn't help that I'm half blind.

Tilting my head, I caught sight of the many passengers that entered. There was a young mother carrying a small child in one arm and two large shopping bags with the other. After her, a small posse of Barbie dolls entered, giggling with mirth at some dimwitted comment made by one of their clones. W-wait a minute, is that Sakura? With blonde hair? I frowned in disgust. She was one of the few decent girls at school and I had expected more from her. A straight A student with brains the size of her forehead. Pft. Now she's just a blonde bimbo like half of the girls in the whole school population. When she asked me how to get the attention of that asshole Sasuke, I meant for her to use her head and not her forehead as a billboard sign saying, "Fuck me!" I glared at her disappearing back. Traitor. More passengers entered but none took my interest.

I closed my eyes, trying to relish a moment's peace only to open them just as quickly as I had closed them after hearing the loud chink of metal hitting metal. I glanced at the person who disturbed my moment's silence. I blinked. Sitting across the aisle from me was a passenger whom I hadn't noticed earlier. Long strands of coffee brown curls framed her smooth oval face while the rest of her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. She wore a neat, white, collared blouse with a pastel pink jacket over the top. She wore minimal makeup on her face, possibly some mascara, foundation and lip gloss. But what would I know? The sudden click of her purse snapped me out of my reverie. I looked away, realising that I had just openly stared at some stranger. How rude of me. I bit my lip. This time, I sneaked a glance towards her.

From the corner of my eye, I saw her hold the jade drop hanging from her ear with her left hand, fiddling with it while her right thumb frantically danced on her phone's keypad. A cute frown was plastered on her face before she quickly popped her phone inside her bag, a Gucci bag I believe. Hands unnaturally large for a girl's but fair and unblemished, rested on her lap while she gazed out with a dreamy look towards a young couple holding hands, out on the street. Well, that's what I thought she was looking at. She sighed inaudibly but her sudden slouch contrasted heavily from her previously prim and proper posture. A small frown etched itself on my lips. How could one so fair not have someone to be with?

The bus lurched to a stop once again. I looked up. This was my stop. I stood up, backpack across one shoulder. As I stood in the aisle I heard something drop. I glanced towards the noise. It was my wallet. I stooped to pick it up but so did the lady across me. Our hands touched. I let go and then proceeded to stand up but she grabbed my arm in a surprisingly hard grip. I opened my mouth to say something but she gave me a dark look with her coffee brown eyes. I blinked. Where have I seen that look before? She hissed at me in a deep and distinctly masculine voice.

"Help me Tenten."

My jaw dropped in disbelief. The hottest guy in the school, captain of both the school's soccer and basketball teams, top honour student, class president, head boy and my best friend … was a cross dresser? Even worse ... was he gay?

"N-ne …"

He motioned for me to shut up. I complied. I recovered from my shock and mouthed a question. He replied quickly in a low voice.

"Do something so those bimbos think I'm not from around here. And then help me get out of here."

I glanced quickly towards the posse of Barbie look-alikes before nodding towards Neji. I took a deep breath before doing something that would honestly haunt me for the rest of my life. I squealed.

"OMG! Nami-chan! I didn't know you were coming to Konoha today!"

Passengers glanced towards our direction while Neji faked a smile.

"This is my stop. Do you want to come over to my house for sometime? Your dad could just pick you up later."

Neji nodded daintily and then followed me out. I said thanks to the bus driver and then continued to talk animatedly to Nami, a.k.a. Neji, about nothing in particular while brisk walking to the end of the street, away from the bimbos' prying eyes. Unfortunately, my acting was pretty bad. Or maybe, it was because Sakura still had some brain cells left. Either way, they decided to get out as well. After turning at the corner of Udon Street I dragged Neji and ran. We hid in the alley by Ichiraku's. I peeked outside only to see Barbie drones roaming the area. I pulled my head back and swore. I glanced towards Neji. His jaw was set tightly, his masculine features overriding his feminine façade. He gave me a pointed look. I rolled my eyes as if to say, _'you're the genius'. _He muttered rather desperately.

"Just get me out of this and … and I'll do you any favour. Anything."

If it was any other day I would've smiled in glee. But right now, I would've rather been at home, tucked by the couch, reading a book with a cookie and a glass of milk at hand. I sighed while massaging my temples. I glanced towards a small puddle with both our reflections in it. I stared at it closely. I looked at him and then at the reflected me. An idea popped into my head, an idea that would be even more humiliating than my previous show of girlishness. Ugh. The things I do for lo-loyalty. Yep. Loyalty and not the other word. Neji gave me an amused look. How the hell can he still be amused even in a situation such as this? I gave him a dry look. He shrugged then asked.

"So what have you come up with?"

Damn him for being able to read me like an open book.

"Have you got any other clothes other than that? Or do you usually cross-dress for fun?"

He glared at me.

"I'm wearing jean shorts under this skirt and the collar shirt I'm wearing is mine."

"What about shoes?"

"In my hand bag. Why?"

"Strip. Now."

His mouth dropped and I almost blushed at how I sounded. Somehow, I refrained from doing so. I rolled my eyes instead.

"You're wearing shorts and a shirt. Don't complain."

He shut his mouth and blushed. W-wait. Did he just blush? He proceeded to take his pastel pink jersey off and then his chocolate brown skirt.

"What now?"

He asked.

"Hand them and your handbag over to me then turn around."

He blinked before realization dawned on him. Without a word, he passed me the clothes and the bag and then turned around. I put the skirt on over my plain khaki slacks. It was too big around the waist and it reached just above my ankle. Damn you Neji for being too big and tall. I sighed. I took my belt from around my pants then wrapped it over top of my skirt. I then pulled my slacks off. Next, I took of my jersey, revealing a plain white collared shirt, similar to Neji's. I popped the jacket on next. Stupid Neji with stupid big shoulders. Hmm … w-wait a minute, the shoulders are adjustable. I tweaked that part a little bit and then I folded the cuffs twice. Hey, not too shabby. Next I took my hair out of their buns leaving some long strands of my curly hair on both sides. I pulled the rest of my hair back, just like Neji's. I then opened the handbag applying very faint make up and lip gloss. Hm. Didn't Neji use this lip gloss before? Wouldn't that be indirect kissing? Ugh. Damned thoughts. I shook my head and then admired myself at another puddle.

I stared. Long and hard. There's something wrong here in this picture. Then it clicked. I took off my thick, nerdy glasses then pocketed them in my jacket. I then grabbed my new pair of contacts from the front pocket of my slacks. Ugh. I hate putting these on. Why the hell did dad have to send me to the optometrist today just to get a flipping pair of contacts? I carefully put them on and then peered at the puddle to see my unsightly image once again. I paused. Shit. Is that really me? The whole outfit didn't look half bad. My hair was also pretty well done and I must say that it was a good thing that I wore my school shoes on today. It's practically the only feminine looking pair of shoes I have at home. I put a hand up to my face. I shook my head once again. This is not the time to be vain. I breathed in and then out. Just one more thing then it's time to rock and roll. Handbag at hand, I turned to tap Neji on the shoulder. He swiveled around only to have his eyes bulging out of their sockets. There was an awkward silence but I had no time for that.

"Look, can you hand me over your earrings please?"

Neji remained mute but he handed the jade gems over. Clip on ones. I should've known. I popped them onto my earlobes, handed his shoes over to him and then left without another world. I strolled casually along the streets only to bump across Ino and Sakura. They squealed at the sight of me.

"Neji-kuns! OMG, We've been like looking for you like totally everywhere!"

A majority of the people out there were from my school so they all glanced towards this little spectacle. I mean, come on, the hottest guy in school wearing a skirt? That's so worth a whole page in the school tabloid. I hoped that my acting's a little better than my earlier trial. I breathed in and out before smiling at them in a condescending manner. In my sweetest voice, rather similar to Hinata's, I spoke.

"Oh I'm sorry. You must've mistaken me for somebody else."

With my big, round eyes, and child-like curls I looked as if butter wouldn't melt in my mouth. The crowd snickered at the two bimbos while a bulk of the male population gave me second glances. Their girlfriends weren't too happy about it. And so were Ino and Sakura.

"It's not funny Neji. Cross-dressing is so not cool."

I gave them a confused look but Ino kept on going.

"Geez Neji, I mean, hanging out with that tomboyish nerd is pretty bad enough. Why waste your looks in cross-dressing as well?"

Oh how I wished to slap her but I remained calm and composed.

"Look, I'm really sorry but … I think you've got the wrong person. I really must be on my way now. My dad would be looking for …"

But I didn't get to finish my sentence for Ino attacked me. She jumped on top of me, pulling my jersey off. I could've easily pushed her off but I couldn't, not while I was pretending to be this sweet innocent person. I continued to struggle before someone finally pulled off the nasty bitch on top of me. Someone else lent a hand over to me and I grabbed it gratefully. I looked up. It was Sasuke. I let go of his hand and then gave him a shy smile.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

He replied before smiling. My heart stopped beating for a second. THE Uchiha smiled? What the HELL? First, I see Neji cross-dress, then, I see Neji blush and NOW I see Sasuke smile? The apocalypse must be near.

"Get away from him Neji! He's mine!"

Sakura screamed. Sasuke gave her a cool look before replying.

"One. I am not owned by anyone. And two. Neji's a guy and is taller than me. This person is most certainly a girl and she is about a head shorter than me. Don't tell me that you've not only just lost your brain … you've also gone blind too."

Sakura stuttered. I smirked inside. Great, I was just defended by the second hottest guy at school. What a day. If only I can get away. I looked around but everyone was crowding around me, asking if I was alright. I gave a fake smile. God Neji, I just saved your ass now you should come and save mine. Noticing my distress, Sasuke glared at the people around me. They all backed away. I smiled at him gratefully then proceeded to leave but he remained by my side. Near another alleyway, he spoke.

"Hey, um … I'm Sasuke and um … I don't really know you but, would you like to go out with me some time?"

My body froze. I've had a crush on him when I was seven and it lasted for about two years but he had never noticed me. Now, when I liked somebody else, he asks me out? Ugh. But I can't just let this opportunity pass! If only someone else could decide for me …

"Don't count on it Uchiha."

I looked in the direction of the voice. Neji?

"What's your problem Hyuga?"

Sasuke answered back, ignoring my presence. Asshole.

"My problem? My problem is that you're asking out my girlfriend."

What the fuck. I never agreed to that.

"Is that true?"

Sasuke asked me in a bitter voice, but his eyes betrayed a sense of disappointment. I wanted to say no but …

"Yes. That's true. I'm so sorry Sasuke. It was very nice to meet you though and thank you very much for helping me out before."

He smiled at me faintly.

"It was my pleasure to be of assistance to you."

And with that, he left without a second glance in Neji's direction. A minute passed before I spoke.

"What the hell was that?"

Neji shrugged but he wouldn't meet my eye.

"You knew I used to like him."

I hissed.

"Used to. Not any more."

"What makes you think I don't any more?"

He remained silent. I shook my head and left him standing there. I only took three steps when he spoke again.

"But why did you say yes?"

I stopped walking. Why did I say yes?

"Because of lo-loyalty."

Shit. Almost slipped again. I couldn't bear to face him.

He was silent again. I wasn't going to wait for him so I started walking off again.

"Don't you like me?"

He whispered softly. I bit my lip.

"Well of course I do. You're my friend."

"I don't mean it like that … and you know it."

I was quiet for sometime. Then I spoke.

"Why would you suddenly want to know?"

I whispered almost inaudibly. Before I knew what was happening, he had come behind me and embraced me from behind, his head resting around my neck.

"Because I've loved you for some time now and there's no way in hell I'll lose you to the Uchiha brat."

I shivered, his breath, warm against my skin. I bit my lip, tears clouding my vision. This was so not the time to cry. He let go of me slowly, almost as if he didn't want to let go of me at all.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I was selfish … I just couldn't bear to lose you. Look, I'll talk to Uchiha tomorrow at school. I'm sure he wouldn't mind …"

I didn't let him finish his sentence for I quickly turned to face him, closing the gap between us. His surprise didn't last long and so we shared our first kiss, chaste and sweet but unsure. We parted, cheeks rouged and eyes full of longing. This time, Neji was the one who started it. He lifted my chin and then lowered his lips onto mine. We stayed like that only for a second before his tongue began probing into my mouth. Uncertainty only lasted for a moment before I let him in. His tongue snaked in tentatively and mine met with his shyly. The moment they met, a huge spark ran across my body, giving me the need to press closer towards him. There was no need for me to do so for he pushed me onto my back against the wall, making the kiss deeper and less innocent. Back and forth our tongues went, fighting for dominance, neither giving way. Just when I was about to break through, he does something I would never have imagined him to do. He cheated. Rubbing his thigh against me, I was forced to give a moan, causing him to win dominance. I glared at him after we parted. He smiled back at me cheekily, a very un-Hyuga thing to do. I couldn't help but laugh.

"So, does that mean you like me too?"

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Of course not you silly boy."

He blinked.

"It means I love you."

He smiled genuinely at me before hugging me around the waist. He whispered at my ear.

"That's good … because I love you too."

I smiled back at him. This has been one heck of a day. Hmm, I've still got a favour I can redeem from him. I wonder what I'll use it on.

**

* * *

Footnotes**

**I hope none of you guys get mad at me for making Neji a cross-dresser … it was just a thing I did for fun**

**If any of you are going to ask … yes I did add a cross-dresser/transvestite in the actual piece I handed into the teacher. Hopefully she won't take it against me. Technically, it was her fault that I wrote about a cross-dresser/trans. She wanted to get an "original" piece of work and none of those clichéd stories … so, I added a trans. No offense if you're a trans or a cross-dresser okay, I'm not making fun of you! Honest!**

**If any of you found any part of this fic confusing … feel free to ask. Criticisms are most welcome.**

**I am currently at loss as to what I'm going to write in the next chappie of Sealed Secrets. I'm very sorry for the delay. **

**Please read and review!**

**Ja ne**


End file.
